


City lights

by KSzuhad



Series: Scary nights in the city [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Philosophy, but nothing serious, heavy influence of Camus, soft
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSzuhad/pseuds/KSzuhad
Summary: Agóniában fürdött a pillanat, amikor a Jongin arcát vizslató sziluettet birtokló másik fél végre újra megmozdult, s a szemkontaktust továbbra sem törve meg, egészen az utolsó pillanatig rabul tartva a mézszínű szempárt, egy gyengéd csókot lehelt az álmatlanság tengerén sodródó fiú telt ajkaira.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Scary nights in the city [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885624
Kudos: 1





	City lights

Kietlen volt az éjszaka. Sötét és csöndes, túlontúl csöndes. A tiszta égen milliónyi csillag bontott virágot, s fényük egytől egyig szerényen dicsérte a horizonton királyi büszkeséggel tündöklő Holdét.

Olyan más volt itt. A tágas szobát átlengte a hűvös levegő. Az ablak ódon fakeretét körbetácolták az égi fények, a régi radiátor halkan kattogva öntötte magából a hőt, s néha-néha egy igazán csendes másodperc ütemére reccsent a vénséges parketta a tekintélyes versenyzongora kecses lábai alatt.

Fa, meggybordó falak, súlyos függönyök, süppedős szőnyeg. Az otthon maga, ahogyan terjeng az az ismerős aroma, melyben az elfújt gyertya forró viaszának nedves illata keveredik az oxigént kilégző szobanövények sóhajával.

Az árnyékok hosszan nyúltak a padlón át, felszabdalva a szobát, melyet mindenhol éjfeketébe vont a kései óra tépett szárnya.

Jongin felsóhajtott, s elszakította tekintetét a boltíves ablakról. Már hosszú órák óta fekhetett ébren. Nem tartotta számon, nem is tudta volna, hiszen a mellette apróra gömbölyödött alak egyenletes szuszogása időről időre félálomba taszította.

Fáradt volt. Szeretett volna ő is engedni az álmok hívogató világának, mely csalfán szökdellt ki kezei közül, akárhányszor csak lecsukódtak égő szemei.

Gyötrelmes volt. Így egyedül feküdni, ennyi gondolattal, ennyi érzelemmel, mely túlcsordult a fiúban, s melyet legszívesebben titokként súgott volna meg az éjszakának.

Azt hitte, ha hazatér elmúlik a honvágya. Hogy az otthon melege majd a szívéig hatol, belülről öleli majd magányos lelkét, elriasztva a rémálmokat, lidérceket. Csalódnia kellett. A szobák, melyeket oly' jól ismert, az árknyékok, melyek védelmében oly' könnyedén el tudott bújni, a melegség, melynek oly' természetesen át tudta magát adni, már nem volt a részese a fiú életének. Nem tartozott ehhez a világhoz. Nem ezen falak, nem ezen ház volt az otthona. Többé már nem.

Összeszorította ajkait. Szemei fenyegetően szúrni kezdtek, s ő csak némán küzdött, nehogy akár egyetlen bánatos sóhaj utat találjon magának ebben a végtelenül kietlen percben.

A mellette kuporgó alak fészkelődni kezdett. Egy vékony kéz indaként futott fel Jongin fedetlen felsőtestére, s mielőtt még megállapodott volna a fiú nyakán, éppen a forrón lüktető artériája fölött, már hallatszott is az árulkodó szusszanás, mellyel ébredéskor megtelik a tüdő, s fényre lép az öntudat.

Jongin feje oldalra esett, pupillái továbbra is kitágulva itták magukba azt a gyér fényt, amit az éjszaka hanyagul a sötétség oltárára áldozott. Hamarosan tekintete találkozott egy másik, most még szégyenlősen nyers, de lassanként tudatra ébredő pillantással.

Néma csönd honolt továbbra is, míg a két pár írisz egymásba olvadva, szavak nélkül kommunikált. Kérdések, válaszok záporoztak valami ősi, felfoghatatlanul intim módon, ahol a gondolat csak egy gúnynév, s a szavak pusztán gyermeki játékok voltak.

Agóniában fürdött a pillanat, amikor a Jongin arcát vizslató sziluettet birtokló másik fél végre újra megmozdult, s a szemkontaktust továbbra sem törve meg, egészen az utolsó pillanatig rabul tartva a mézszínű szempárt, egy gyengéd csókot lehelt az álmatlanság tengerén sodródó fiú telt ajkaira.

A könnyű, édes csókot újabb és újabb, egyre határozottabb, szenvedélyesebb társa követte, mígnem Jongin testét az ágyhoz nem szegezte a ránehezedő másik súlya.

Összefonódott ujjakkal, elkapkodott levegővételekkel, puhán az arcukba omló tincsekkel vallottak egymásnak sokadjára is szerelmet.

\- Soo, Kyungsoo. – Jongin nehézkes kísérlete arra, hogy felhívja magára a másik figyelmét újfent elbukott, ajkain újabb csók csattant, s szavaknak nem maradt helye. – Kyungsoo, csak egy pillanat...

Jongin máris hiányolta a forróságot, ami a másikból áradt, ahogyan az eleget téve az elhangzott kérés töredékének hátrébb húzódott. Az eddig szorosan összekulcsolt ujjak elváltak, s a fiú érezte, hogy hűvös ujjbegyek futnak fel karján, majd meleg tenyerek érintik széles vállait.

\- Én...

\- Tudom, mire gondolsz. – Kyungsoo mélyen zengő, de kristálytiszta hangja szétkergette a csendet a szobában. – Hunyd le a szemed, Kai.

Jongin a beceneve hallatán megeresztett egy félmosolyt, majd úgy tett, ahogyan a felette tornyosuló alak kérte.

\- Egy pillanatra, csak egy pillanatra zárd ki az elmédből a világot. Ne gondolj a városra, a zajra, a sárga, koszos közvilágításra.

Egy forró csók csattant Jongin homlokán. Majd még egy az arcán, egy újabb a halántékán, az orrán, a két behunyt szemén, a szája felfelé görbülő sarkában.

Nem gondolt rá. Száműzte a csodálatosan nyüzsgő város dalát, a közvilágítás arany színét, mely csatát vívott az égboltról leragyogó égitestek ezüstjével. Maga mögött hagyta a világát, csak egy pillanatra, hogy visszatérjen a múltba, a helyre, mely egykor otthona volt, s mely most puha ajkakkal pecsételte le életének egy szakaszát, mit a legszebb selyempapír borítékba fog tenni, amit becsúsztat majd íróasztalának felső fiókjába, kulcsra zárja, s soha többé el nem engedi.

**Author's Note:**

> The happiest birthday to my little Anna❤︎


End file.
